


28 Dates with (Mostly) Kenma

by Derenieh_Maeverin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Chocolatier Tendou Satori, Cockwarming, Collar References, Disordered Eating, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Kitten and Pudding as Pet Names, Marking, Multi, Online Dating, Other, Praise, Pregnancy, Public Sexual Activity, Recovery, Riding, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Submissive Themes, Therapy, Tit Slapping, Use of Sir, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derenieh_Maeverin/pseuds/Derenieh_Maeverin
Summary: Love is in the air with you and various Haikyuu guys! Any one of them could be a major romantic, and I'm here to prove it in this series of one shots! Stay tuned for each day of the month to see what the guys have in store for you!While a majority of the days will feature Kenma Kozume, you'll find a host of other characters including Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Bokuto, so check the tags!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, more to come!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	1. Best Friends (First Date) Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kenma have been best friends for as long as you could remember, but now things are changing, and you're terrified.
> 
> Kenma x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: None for this chapter!

First Date

You fiddled with the hem of your skirt in the passenger seat of the car and you watched the streetlights go by outside. You were  _ unbelievably  _ nervous, and Kuroo’s propensity for breaking speed limit laws was not helping.

“Kuroo please slow down.” You ground out and gripped the door handle. He chuckled amusedly and sped up.

“Don’t wanna be late for your daaaate.” He teased and laughed again. Your following silence made him pout, and he slowed down just a tad. “What’s got you so stressed, cuz? It’s not like you don’t know him. You’re best friends.”

“Yeah and that’s the problem. This could ruin everything, and I’d rather have him as my friend than not at all.” Wasn’t that obvious? 

“Okay and he feels the same way. You remember that he’s my best friend too right? I’m just not so blinded by love that I can’t see how you two feel about each other. Just relax. It’s gonna go great.” 

You huffed and sat back in your seat. Maybe Kuroo had a point. Or maybe he was driving you to your doom. Your mind wandered to worrying about superficial things. Did you dress up too much? Put on too much makeup? Spent too much time on things he would never care about?

Before you knew it, Kuroo was pulling up in front of a really fancy restaurant, one you’d never visit on your own and could never dream of affording.

“So this is why you kept telling me to dress up more…” You breathed out as your palms started to sweat.

“Yeah, he really wanted to go big.” Kuroo chuckled, shaking his head and pulling up to the valet. “Hey make sure to compliment his outfit, cuz I helped him out with his, too.” 

Your car door was opened by a tall, suited gentlemen who then reached in and offered a hand to help you out. 

“Have fun cuzzo! Give him a couple of big smooches while you’re at it!” 

Kuroo waited until you were inside the restaurant before driving off, so you were able to spare one last glance back and see his reassuring smile. If anything, he would hold the three of you together, and that was a comforting thought. 

Once inside, you were ushered off to a table on the second floor in a room much quieter and more private than the downstairs dining room. You could see your date sitting in a very cozy looking booth, silky two-toned strands held half-up in a bun, hands clasped in his lap as he stared out the window at the glittering lights of the city. Your steps faltered a few feet away from the table as your nerves got the best of you, but he noticed your reflection in the glass and turned to greet you, stumbling to climb out of the booth quickly.

It was then that you realized he was just as nervous as you. You watched him wipe his sweaty palms on the impeccably tailored, soft grey suit he was wearing before looking back up at you with those pretty amber eyes. His cheeks flushed when he noticed your soft smile.

“U-uh, hey. You look...wow, you look beautiful.” The way his voice quivered set off butterflies in your tummy as you thanked him and he ushered for you to see down.

“You look great too, Kenma. I haven’t seen you dressed up like this in years.” You mused.

“There’s never been an occasion more special and important.” 

You looked away as the weight of his words settled heavy on your heart, threatening to steal your breath and fall head first into this. Luckily, a waiter came by to take your orders.

Dinner went so well. The food was delicious, and you and Kenma were able to settle into old habits and routines like the best friends that you were. You thought that if dating him would be like this, you’d happily take the plunge. You were enamoured by him. The way he spoke and interacted with the staff - the owner even came by to personally greet him as if they were old pals and Kenma acted so smooth and confidently - the way his eyes seemed to sparkle whenever you spoke, how he would reach up to tuck a long piece of hair behind his ear, or how enticing his lips looked as he brought a glass of whine up to his mouth to sip at. You couldn’t deny that you were attracted to him in every way.

When dinner was over, Kenma offered to take you home as he would after any night hanging out unless you’d already KO’d at his place, which had happened a million times. The drive was very quiet and the air started to turn quiet in a way that even Kenma had a hard time dealing with.

“Hey...are you okay?” There was always a chance that this wouldn’t work out, but the night had gone so well. At least he thought so.

“Hm? Oh yeah I’m…” You frowned as it became harder to find words to explain what was going on in your head. You even flinched when Kenma reached over to place a reassuring hand on your knee. He pulled away quickly and made a split decision, cutting into the parking lot of a park just a few blocks from your apartment. You frowned and looked over to your date, questioning why you were there.

“Come on. Let’s go for a walk.” He turned the car off, climbed out, and walked over to your side before you could even get your thoughts together. He helped you out and bent his arm, offering it to you for the walk. The air outside was comfortably cool, but that did nothing to calm your rapidly beating heart.

For a while, the two of you just walked, looking out onto the water as the sounds of the night filled the silence better than inside the car. Eventually, Kenma spoke up.

“What’s going on in your head, sweets?” He’d called you that for years, but it landed so differently tonight. “I’ve never seen you this quiet. Is this...not something you want to pursue?”

“N-no, it’s not that!” You rushed to explain because the anxiety in his voice was something you never wanted to be the cause of. “I just...I…” You bit your lip and frowned deep. Your vocal paralysis really had a way of rearing its ugly head at the worst possible times.

“You’re afraid that dating me will ruin our friendship.”

You looked up at him with wide eyes of surprise because he hit the nail on the head.

“Y-yeah I just love you so much and I don’t want to lose you-”

“You love me?” He stopped walking and turned to you.

“What? Did I say that out loud?” You covered your mouth, feeling heat rush to your face of sheer horror and embarrassment. 

“Yeah…” Kenma breathed out and stepped impossibly closer to you, amber gold eyes staring deeply into yours. “Did you mean it?”

Could you lie to him even if you wanted to with the way he was looking at you? Not a chance.

“Yes…” It came out barely above a whisper, but you were able to watch Kenma’s eyes light up, lips curving up into a brighter smile than you think anyone else had ever seen. 

“Then you have no reason to be scared because I love you, too.” And he didn’t leave a single moment for you to doubt because right then, he swooped in to play the softest kiss on your lips and if that didn’t convey true love, you didn’t know what could.

When he pulled back, laughing breathlessly and taking your face in his hands, you also couldn’t help but smile as you were flooded with serotonin and a feeling of relief enough to be even more honest with him.

“Kozu...I’ve waited for you to do that for years now. All of this doesn’t even seem real.” But it was real. Kenma Kozume was standing in front of you, holding you, smiling at you, confessing his love for you... _ kissing you _ …

“I’ve waited too, sweets. Tell me I don’t have to wait anymore.”

And instead of answering him with words, you pulled him in for another kiss.

Best First Date Ever


	2. On the Edge (Movie Night Date) KuroKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out to the movies with Kenma and Kuroo, but they get a little bored and come up with another plan for the theatre.
> 
> Kuroo x Reader x Kenma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Fingering, public sexual activity, edging, submissive themes

You shuffled to the middle of the back row of the theatre following Kuroo and followed behind by Kenma.

“Kuroo, why are we all the way in the back?” You whispered as you took your seat, placing your drink in the cupholder and putting your candy on the let-down tray in front of you.

“Best seats in the house, shortcake.” Kuroo flashed a mischievous smile and reached over to sip your drink even though he had his own.

“Yeah right. More like he thinks he can be a pervert back here because no one will see.” Kenma mumbled and sat down, portable game system in hand as if they weren’t in a theatre.

“Kozu, are you actually gonna watch the movie?” You asked out of playful curiosity but never irritation.

“I’ll try, but if it’s boring, I’ve got plenty of other ways to occupy myself.” Was there a curious edge to his voice? You couldn’t be sure.

You rolled your eyes, but the lights in the theatre went down just as you were about to counter him. He even lowered the brightness on his game and put it away before Kuroo could teasingly tell him to do so, so you settled back in your seat for the movie.

Unfortunately, the movie started in the middle of some action and died down to boring exposition within about twenty minutes. You were surprised to see that Kenma hadn’t pulled his Switch back out yet, but more surprised to feel Kuroo’s calloused fingers on your bare thigh, slowly easing up under your dress. You gave him a pointed look, trying to convey with your expression that you disapproved, but he was facing straight-forward, glancing up at the screen as if he was totally engaged with the film. His touch creeped higher and higher still until you gasped when his fingers brushed over your panties, flushing in embarrassment even as your legs spread for him.

“Tetsu, what are you-?”

“Shh...just watch the movie, Pudding. This was your idea, so just enjoy it.” You gave Kenma an incredulous look, never expecting him to be in on this stunt. You felt a second hand slip under your skirt and pull your panties to the side. Both men leaned their heads on your shoulders, a deceptively innocent move that only allowed them to whisper and tease you more quietly as well as communicate with each other.

“Kenma, baby can you tell how wet she is already?” Kuroo teased and immediately slipped a finger into you, your body easily giving way to the intrusion.

“Mhmm, almost as if she’d been thinking about it before you even touched her.” A thumb started to rub circles over your clit and you had to bite your lip to stop the desperate whimper bubbling in your throat.

“Nah, I think we’re just that good. What do you think, Kenma? Should we make her cum now and let her sit with soaked panties the rest of the movie...or do we edge her and then fuck her in the car in the parking lot?” Kuroo asked as he pushed another finger inside you. You whispered out the tiniest ‘fuck’, legs already beginning to tremble from the stimulation.

“You know me, Kuroo.” Kenma said, looking up to give you the sadistic smirk of the dominant side of him you were very familiar with. “I say we edge her.” And at that, your eyes fluttered close and your head fell back onto the plush movie theatre seat.

“Ah ah, Pudding. Eyes open. Watch the movie or you won’t get to cum at all tonight.” 

The pleading look you gave only made both men smirk darkly. You had no power over either of them and begging would get you nowhere. You were at their mercy, trusting them to protect and take care of you even in the riskiest of situations. 

And they would. 

If only you could last until the end of the film. 


	3. Like Riding a Bike (Skate Night) Ukai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise date with Ukai takes you to an old skating rink and brings back great memories for you.
> 
> Ukai x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No content warnings for this one. Just cute stuff and roller skating <3

“Wait, but don’t you have practice with the kids tonight?” You asked as Ukai pulled you along to his car.

“Eh, Takeda can handle it just this once. Come on, let me take you out. It’s been too long.”

You nodded and smiled softly at him before sliding in and putting your seatbelt on. He jogged over to the driver’s side after closing the door for you and climbed in. After turning the car on, he let the top down and pulled on a pair of sunglasses. 

“Shall we, sweet thing?” 

He drove you into the city where you grabbed some delicious street food and ate in the car, watching the sun go down from a prime spot in an empty parking lot. You hadn’t allowed yourself to admit it until now, but you really missed him. He spent so much time coaching those amazing kids, and they were thriving with his help, but that meant lots of evenings and weekends alone at home. It was worth it, though. You’d never seen Ukai so motivated or generally fulfilled.

“Sweet thing, you’re staring at me.” Ukai smirked, pointing it out in that gravelly tone from years of smoking you’d only recently convinced him to stop doing. Of course you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of admitting your blatant staring, so you rolled your eyes, sucking your teeth and turned away. He could see the playful color in your gestures, though and wasn’t even remotely offended.

“You know I love a headstrong woman, sweet thing, don’t tempt me.” He leaned over and kissed your cheek, lingering close to your ear. “I can always pull the top back up, and we can handle business in the backseat.” The way you gasped and covered your mouth was damn near embarrassing, but a series of flashing lights served as a much needed distraction as cars started to pull into the parking lot. You could hear music blaring from sound systems and people whooping and hollering excitedly.

“Babe, what is this parking lot for?” You wondered aloud as more and more people parked and started climbing out of their cars.

“Ah that would be the second half of our date. Come on, let’s get in early and find a spot.” He reached into the back seat and grabbed a duffle bag before hopping out of the car. You hurriedly followed him, hearing the alarm beep behind you and merging with the rest of the forming crowd. 

Once close enough, you could hear music bumping loudly from inside, mid-2000s hip hop you hadn’t heard in ages. The neon flashing lights and chaotic-patterned carpet were what really gave it away for you.

“A roller rink? Keishin, I haven’t been in a pair of skates in years.” You explained as the nostalgia of your young adult years flooded your brain.

“I know. I saw those pictures of you from a decade ago and thought I had to see you in action.” He paid and led you past the skate-rental desk to a carpeted bench just like the ones at your old rink.

“Hey, don’t we need skates?”

“Gotcha covered, sweet thing.” He dropped the dufflebag to the floor and unzipped it, pulling out two large shoe boxes and handing one to you. “Hope they’re the right size.”

You scrambled to open your box as excitement took over your senses, and inside, you found a pair of custom skates, black and hand-painted with sunflowers, just like the pair you’d worn all those years again.

“...Kei…” You didn’t know what to say as you ran for fingers over the details. Ukai only smirked at you and pulled his own skates on before bending down to help you into yours, tying the laces around the back like you used to do to stop them from catching in the wheels. 

“Ready?” He stood, reaching a hand out to you.

“Wait, I haven’t skated in so long I-”

“It’s like riding a bike, baby. You never really forget. Anyways, I’ll keep you on your feet.” Ukai could be so damn smooth, and he knew what that did to you. You rolled your eyes as you took his hands, and immediately he started skating backwards, pulling you onto the polished, lacquered wood of the rink where other patrons were already speeding by.

And he didn’t let you falter once as you got reacquainted to the skates and the flow. At some point, he let go of you and skated circles around you, playful but also making sure that you were completely steady until you were completely comfortable. You turned to skate backwards, and he complimented your skills, although you were definitely more impressed with his.

When the music changed and the DJ announced adult couples only for the next few minutes, you recognized the old RnB song, even remembering the choreography the old couples at the rink used to do. Ukai approached you, taking your hand and spinning you around until your back was to his chest. 

“I know you know the choreo, sweet thing, so show me whatchu got.” He spoke low and rich in your ear before swaying back and forth, signalling the start of the sequence. He matched your every move, sliding his hand along your stomach or tapping your hip as you glided around the rink so effortlessly, skates in sync and never clashing, bodies feeling the beat of the music and the heat of each other. You spun and broke apart for a footwork section and came back together toe-to-toe before the sequence started over until the DJ announced ‘free skate’ was back on.

You skated together until the last song, Keishin whispering sweet nothings in your ear and making you feel like the only ones on the rink, until finally it was time to pack up and go home. You carefully placed your skates back in the box and then in the duffle for Ukai to carry out.

“Did you have fun, sweet thing?” He asked, grabbing your swinging hand as you made it across the parking lot and to his convertible. 

“Yeah, that was amazing. I didn’t realize how much I missed it.” You climbed into the passenger seat and settled in for the ride home.

“Good, because you and I have a standing date every other week at the rink. No matter what, I’m making time for us from now on.” He leaned over to kiss you lovingly before giving you a dazzling smile, starting the car.


	4. Don't Laugh (Pillow Fort Date) Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A winter storm blows through and ruins Kageyama's original date plans, so he resorts to something a bit unorthodox with the help of a friend.
> 
> Kageyama x GN!Reader
> 
> CW: None. Short and Sweet <3

You shut the door to the bracing wind and sighed.

“Finally home.” You muttered to yourself and started to peel off your winter gear. It had taken an extra forty minutes to get home in the winter storm, and that was  _ after  _ already having worked a 24 hour rotation at the hospital. You were lucky enough to get a couple of hours of sleep here and there, so you weren’t tired, just irritated, but you tried to shake all of that off with your coat and heavy boots because you hated taking your work home.

“Kags, honey are you home?” You called out, voice seeming to echo off the walls of your quiet house.

“In the living room!” You heard him respond. You smiled and shuffled into the living room only to find every pillow in your entire house piled up into some kind of hut structure on and around your couch and the floor. And Kageyama was stood in space-themed pajamas, looking mildly embarrassed in the middle of the room, holding a pillow in one hand and snacks in the other.

“Don’t laugh.” He muttered and glared at you to try to detract from the flush on his cheeks.

“What is all of this?” You looked around the room, not even attempting to hide your amusement.

“I wanted to take you out on a proper date after your shift, but that storm hit, so I did this instead...it was Shoyo’s idea, so it you think it’s stupid, you can blame him, but I got snacks and a bunch of movies lined up and even matching pajamas, and I promise to take you on a real date tomorrow night.” 

The way he mumbled through his entire explanation was unbelievably adorable to you, and you sauntered up to him, placing kiss on his pouty lips. His creased brow finally began to relax as you showed your affections and that made you smile.

“I love this, babe. Send Hinata my thanks for such a great idea.”

Kageyama leaned in to kiss you once more before letting you go to wash up and change out of your scrubs and into your matching pajamas. When you finally came back down, the lights were dimmed and the first movie was already loaded up.

“How do I look?” You did a little spin in your jammies and struck a silly pose.

“You look like royalty as always.” You flushed at how genuine all of his compliments seemed and rolled your eyes to play it off before crawling into the fort where he was already comfortably perched. You cuddled up against his chest and reached for the first snack in sight as he pressed play on a remote and the movie began.

You ended up falling asleep halfway through the first film with the sounds of the film and Kageyama’s steady heartbeat lulling you into a much needed slumber before you could even consciously protest.

Your sweet husband didn’t even mind. You needed the rest after the day you’d had. He was happy to provide comfort to you in any form, and he really would take you on a proper date tomorrow. He kissed the top of your head before settling in to finish the movie and watch another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written Kags before. Sorry if he's terrible O.O
> 
> More Kenma in the next chapter! <3


	5. Dripping in Diamonds (Fancy Dinner Date) Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma takes you out for a fancy dinner and things start to get pretty spicy on the way there.
> 
> Kenma x F!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Voyeurism, Public Sex, Dom!Kenma, Submissive Reader, Use of Sir, Use of Kitten and Pudding as pet names, riding, edging, collar references, praise, light aftercare, cockwarming, tit slapping

You and Kenma usually kept things simple in your relationship. His career as the owner and CEO of a high-profile company and yours as the leader of a team of scientists on the brink of the cure for a devastating genetic disorder provided for a lot of pomp and circumstance, so you both liked to combat that with being as low-key as possible in your down time. Like sweats and Thai food takeout low-key. Being home together with no expectations and no outside attention, no one asking for statements or donations that you were happy to give most of the time, was the perfect way to reset and prepare for another day out in the world.

But when Kenma felt the urge to do something fancy, to truly spoil and dazzle you, he went  _ big.  _ Extravagant. Completely over the top. He took control of every detail, from what you wore to where you ate to how you got there. While that might seem strange to the outside, Kozume had his reasons, and that made your pulse pick up.

Tonight, you were in a limousine on the way to an exclusive restaurant on the south side of the city. You watched as Kenma adjusted a watch that cost more than most cars on his wrist before his hand drifted over to your exposed thigh. He wanted you in a deep burgundy velvet dress with an impossibly high slit,  _ easy access.  _ You bit the inside of your cheek, not wanting to mess up your lipstick, as Kenma’s strong hand crept all the way up to your core to graze across your pussy, barely covered by the tiny thong he also requested.

“If you’re ready and eager for what I have planned this evening, slip into your role and answer me properly.” He prompted you quietly, tone already dark and authoritative. Your eyes fluttered shut on the tiniest moan as you dropped easily into the right headspace.

“Yes Sir. I’m ready.” You were already a little breathless, but that pleased the CEO greatly.

“Good girl.” He reached up to hook his fingers under the very expensive diamond necklace hanging close to your neck like a luxury collar, before then wrapping those lithe fingers around your throat. “Why don’t we start now, Pudding? Spread your legs and rub that clit for me.” He let go of you and waited, eyes hooded, wetting his lips and moved quickly to obey his wishes.

It was no surprise to either of you that you were already dripping wet, but you still whispered out a shuddered ‘fuck’ when your cold fingers pressed against your sensitive bud.

“Perfect. Good job, little kitten. That’s right, spread yourself open. I wanna hear how good it feels.” Kenma coached you on exactly what to do as he palmed his own hardening cock through his pressed slacks. The sight made your mouth water and your hand speed up, but he could tell when you were starting to peak and would demand you stop every time, edging you until the limo pulled up at the restaurant. You whined pitifully until Kenma gave a very pointed look and snapped his fingers. 

“Compose yourself by the time I come around to your door, or you won’t cum at all tonight.” No malice, just a very controlled promise. You knew he meant business and hurriedly fixed your panties and straightened your dress as Kenma climbed out and walked around the back of the vehicle. The driver opened your door, and your husband helped you out, looking you over with a satisfied expression that made your stomach flutter.

Once inside the restaurant, the two of you were escorted to a private room where food and drink were already laid out across the long table clearly built to accommodate a larger party. The waiter bowed and pulled the double doors closed as you surveyed the spread, walking closer to take a seat.

“Where do you think you’re going, Pudding?” You froze as the clink of a heavy metal buckle passed your ears.

“W-where would you like me, Sir?” You already knew and tried to keep her body from fidgeting. Kenma’s footsteps echoed in the room, clacking loudly over the classical music playing over the speakers from the live musician on the first floor. He came into your line of sight as he sat comfortable in the long booth, jacket open and draping easily at his waist, legs spread open so casually, thick cock completely on display.

“Be a good girl and warm my cock while we dine.” He lifted a glass of red wine from the table and looked at you expectantly, so you shuffled to meet that expectation, not wanting to keep him waiting. “And give me the panties.” 

You slipped the thong down your thighs, carefully stepping out of it before handing it over and taking your place. You knew you wouldn't be getting those back at all tonight. No matter how many times you did this, the stretch of Kenma’s cock as it pushed inside your body felt new and exhilarating. Eight thick inches and a perfect curve that hit you in just the right spot. You heard him groan quietly as you settled, taking him in to the hilt. He leaned forward, you thought to begin the meal. Instead, he grabbed the collar line of your dress and yanked it down, exposing your breasts in a show of controlled aggression. He caressed your skin, cupping under each breast, tweaking each nipple, squeezing and enjoying your fullness, all of which drove you mad with the haze of arousal. You started to whine and wiggle your hips, but he was quick to grip you by the throat again, slapping your tit with his other hand and making you gasp.

“Shh. Have some dinner. Behave for me, and I’ll happily reward you.” He soothed your stinging skin to emphasize his point and you nodded as his grip loosened from your neck.

“Yes, Sir.”

Eating dinner was delicious and torturous with the way Kenma’s hands would often find their way back to your skin instead of the appetizers and desserts, keeping your body buzzing and your core dripping. The passing of time meant nothing, not that you could focus on anything other than feeling full, but eventually, Kenma set his glass down for the last time.

“You have been an exceptionally good girl, Pudding. I’m so proud of you. Let me reward you for your efforts.” Suddenly, he surged forward, bending you over the table and shoving things out of the way. He immediately began thrusting into you, giving your pussy exactly what you wanted and deserved. You cried out for him, clenching the thick tablecloth, your moans and welcome addition to the clinking of tableware and the slap of skin with every thrust.

“S-Sir, please!” It was amazing how quickly he could bring you to the edge, and Kenma knew, choosing to switch positions for a better view. He sat back on the bench, pulled you into his lap facing him, and guided his dick back into you.

“Make yourself cum on my cock, Pudding. I promise I’ll fill your pretty little cunt.” His amber eyes were dark with lust and his expression spurred you on. You chose a pace near the one he’d started tits bouncing in his face as your ass bounced on his length. “Fuck yeah, Pudding ride me just like that. You look so fucking pretty dripping in my wealth. Gonna look even prettier dripping with my cum. You know I love fucking you when you’re covered in my money, don’t you baby? You like being fucked in diamonds and luxury, Pudding? Come on, kitten, rub that little clit and cum for me.” His controlled tone and quiet praise had you falling over the edge as soon as you touched yourself, and you felt Kenma pulse inside you and start to fill you up before you’d even begun to come back down from your own high.

He held you until your body stopped shaking, rubbing your back and the back of your neck and making you drink water and have a bite of the remaining desserts before he pulled back enough to press a kiss to the corner of your mouth, needing to keep your appearance composed in case you were seen on the way out.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that? You did so well, and I’m very proud.” His gaze was soft and contemplative now, scanning your expression for any lingering distress of which he found none. “I hope you enjoyed our date.”

You smiled back at him and leaned forward on his shoulder, placing the tiniest kiss on his neck underneath the collar of his shirt.

“I loved it. And I love you too.”


	6. Au Paradis (Home Dinner Date) Tendou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendou's been working on some extra special pastries that he wants you to try out.
> 
> Tendou x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: None for this chapter!

Dinner ended up being more like a five-course dessert spread. Tendou led you into your gourmet kitchen, the most modern and updated room in the house, and led you to the little table for two he’d set up with pure white cloth and candles and flowers. 

These were your favorite dates with Tendou. He loved to play old crooner tunes quietly in the background while he prepared sweets for you, and you loved to watch him whisk around the kitchen in his apron and pastry chef hat.

Round one was a simple chocolate macaron he’d prepared and refrigerated yesterday, and it was delicious. 

Round two: “A Dark Raspberry Clafoutis.” You smiled at how good his pronunciation was getting as he served a square of the beautiful custard-cake hybrid.

Round three was an elaborate, coffee-soaked almond sponge cake with a chocolate ganache called “Opera Cake” that you asked for a second slice of. And Satori was happy to oblige, never once telling you to pace yourself or watch your consumption. It had taken years for you to feel comfortable eating around him, and now you indulged to your heart’s content, knowing that he loved you no matter what. 

Round four was a simple mint chocolate mousse meant to ‘cleanse your palette for the finale’. The mint wasn’t your favorite, but you remarked at how the texture was perfectly fluffy.

FInally, it was time for round five just as the light, fuzzy haze of a sugar rush started to buzz around your body. Tendou noticed too as he approached you with the final dish, taking in your slightly drooping eyelids and languid, soft smile. You shifted your elbows off the table to make room for the ramekin dish.

“Paradise, I present to you Soufflé au Chocolat made with the finest French chocolate-prepared straight from the one and only Nathalie Dimas of Valrhona.” 

You had no idea who or where he was talking about, but your eyes sparkled for his enthusiasm. You clapped at the display before reaching for the fork. But Satori swiped it out of your reach before you could pick it up.

“Ah ah, allow me, my sweet Paradise.” He forked up a piece of the delicate dessert and held it in front of your mouth to which you giggled before taking the bite. It wasn’t often that you tasted anything extraordinary. Tendou’s pastry and chocolate creations were already some of the best in all of France, but  _ this.  _ The very first bite provided the most delicate bit of a crust packed with spice before immediately giving way to the airy, slightly loose center where the artisan, rich chocolate flavor was really able to burst forward and present clearly. The slightest dusting of powdered sugar cut beautifully into the strength of the dark chocolate, and you just had to close your eyes to devote all of your sensory capacity to the dessert.

When you finally came back into your body and opened your eyes, Tendou was staring down at you with some mixture of eagerness and pride.

“So...how was it, Paradise?” 

Could you even begin to describe in words the flavor or texture or anything at all about the experience of trying this dessert? Not a chance. So you settled for a simple and yet completely honest response.

“I think it’s the best thing you’ve ever served me, Sato.”

Before you could even blink, Tendou sweeped you up to your feet and started twirling you around your kitchen, laughing and exclaiming excitedly before settling into a slower dance to the music thrumming along in the background. He held you by the waist and hand, and you leaned your head on his shoulder as he guided you along.

“Ahh mon paradis, my Paradise. The most wonderful person I’ve ever known... I shall premiere that recipe at the world showcase and name it after you. It will be my crowning achievement. Well...my runner-up for crown achievement. Soufflé au Chocolat Paradis.”

You giggled into his collar as he mused on about you and his creations before muttering a soft response.

“I can’t wait.”


	7. Webcam Woes (Online Date) Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've gamed with Kenma for well over a year, and you knew so much about each other, but he's never seen your face. Will you turn on your webcam and show him the real you?
> 
> Kenma x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: None for this chapter! Just more cuteness!

A year and a half. You’d been gaming with Kenma Kozume for a year and a half. You’d tuned into his streams, played with and against him in tournaments, and just played countless one on one matches with him. You’d seen him a couple hundred times, but he’d never seen you. Not your face, not your body, not your hair, nothing. You knew so much about each other, and you knew exactly what he looked like, but he’d never pushed to see what you looked like in return. The one time he asked, you were too shy to agree, and he completely respected that and treated it as no big deal. After that, you never got the courage to bring it up again.

And now you were going on a date? Kenma Kozume who didn’t even know what you looked like, had asked you on a date.

A virtual date, mind you, but a date nonetheless, and you’d even offered to turn your webcam on. What?? Kenma Kozume, who you’d gamed with for over a year and totally had a crush on, asked you on a date and was going to see your face for the first time.

Were you freaking out? Absolutely. But you were also running out of time to get ready. You were supposed to be online in ten minutes. You finished your eyeliner, feeling like the wings were uneven and entirely too big, and brushed on some mascara before giving yourself one last look over in the mirror. At least your hair was cooperating but now you wondered if the black and white striped turtleneck was making you look fat. You groaned, knowing you didn’t have enough time to change and shuffled into your office to make sure the space behind your pc setup didn’t look a total mess. Everything looked totally in order and you’d checked the placement of things in your webcam a hundred times before today to make sure the overall frame would look interesting but not too distracting.

Finally, and with a heavy, anxious sigh, you sat down at your computer, pulled on your headphones, and logged in. Immediately, you got an invite from Kenma to enter a voice chat as if he’d been waiting for you. You clicked it and waited for the chime signalling you’d successfully connected as your foot nervously bounced under your desk.

“Hey. You made it.” His soft, low voice came through your headset.

“Oh yeah. I-I’m sorry if I was late. Were you waiting long?” You asked, wringing your hands together as you stared at the camera button taunting you menacingly at the corner of the screen.

“No, I was worried I’d be late, so I logged in kinda early.”

_ He  _ was nervous? The thought of that made your stomach flutter a little bit, but his voice brought you back to the moment.

“I thought we could play this game I’ve been working on if that sounds okay? I wanted to get your opinion since you’re one of the most knowledgeable people I know when it comes to gaming.”

“Y-yeah that sounds awesome. I’d love to see it.” An instant message appeared on your screen with a link for the download. As you waited for the install to complete, you bucked up the courage to ask the biggest question of the night.

“Soo um...should we turn webcams on now?” You hated how nervous you sounded out loud.

“Nah, let’s wait awhile. We can just play for now. Did you get the delivery I sent for you?”

“Yes, they're beautiful. Thank you so much Kenma.” The sunflowers had arrived at your door completely unexpectedly this morning. You couldn’t help but flushed when the delivery person handed them over. The card simply read, ‘Can’t wait for our date tonight. ~Kodzuken”, and you’d floated around your apartment for a few hours afterwards accidentally falling in love. Now, the flowers sat in a vase by your bedroom window bringing sunshine to the room even in the middle of the night.

“I’m glad you like them. I’m sorry our first date couldn’t be in person, but I didn’t want to wait two more months before I’m back home. I hope you’ll wanna see me still by then.”

“Of course I will.” You blurted out and snapped your hands to your mouth. You were glad that damn camera was off because your face felt so hot and you knew it would show. Luckily, the game finished installing and gave you something else to focus on. “I-I’m starting it up.”

“Awesome.”

The game was really cool from a developers standpoint. You played as a blob that moved differently depending on which color it was, and you and Kenma worked together to solve puzzles and advance. It felt very polished to be a work-in-progress developed by one person alone, and you got the feeling there was more to it than just boppy little blobs, so you asked.

“Yeah, so each color is supposed to represent a different emotion and the point of the game is to show that you need all of those feelings and you can use them, often in combination, to achieve a goal...it’s kind of a personal project to help me express myself more.” He got even more quiet as he explained, and you wished you could see his face to understand better what he was feeling in that moment. “Anyways, I’ve got one more level to try. Ready?”

“Definitely.”

The final level looked different from all the rest. It was bright and colorful and overall happy feeling, whereas the previous levels had been more dark and somber. You scanned the screen, looking for the puzzle, when you noticed Kenma’s character was moving differently, and it was a color you hadn’t encountered before.

“Light green? What emotion is that?” You asked aloud as you tried to understand the blobs movements. The creature kind of looked...determined?

“Yeah...a mixture of yellow for happiness and green for fear…” His character charged forward on the screen and you followed curiously, watching the landscape and sky change until you were in a field of little flowers with a sort of sunset in the background. “Happiness and fear mixed together create a need for bravery...and I need to be brave for this.”

You watched as bursts of color flashed across your screen like fireworks popping off in a dazzling display before the sparkles started to dissipate and leave words in the sky.

_***** WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND? ***** _

You were shocked to say the very least, but also a weird mix of excited and doubtful.

“Kenma...you don’t even know what I look like?” How could he possibly want to be with you romantically without that very important piece of information?

“I don’t need to. I already like everything else about you. I couldn’t care less how you look.”

He said it so nonchalantly, so easily that it made you impulsively brave enough to click the camera icon and send live video of yourself. You stared at yourself in the tiny window that popped up on the side until Kenma came into view. He looked genuinely surprised at first, eyes widening at first sight of you. You didn’t know what to say. You barely knew how to breathe. The only thing your brain could do was panic as silence loomed between the two of you. But then, Kenma leaned back in his chair and ran his hands over his face, sighing loudly and staring up at the ceiling.

Your stomach dropped like an anchor to the bottom of the sea. He was clearly disappointed. Extremely so to the point of having to completely look away from the screen. You wanted to apologize and leave as tears started to well up in your eyes. You never expected it to be this bad even though you always expected you’d never have a chance with him. Like there was no way you could be his type. You heard him start to mumble into his hands, expecting the worst.

“How the hell did I get so lucky?”

_ What did he say?  _ You frowned openly and leaned forward as if that would help you hear better. It didn’t. You had headphones on. He finally leaned forward as well, coming back to himself and the chat.

“I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” He breathed out and then laughed and then chuckled incredulously, like he really couldn’t believe his eyes.

“I-I’m...what?” You blinked a bunch to try and clear your eyes, not believing this either.

“I swear I didn’t care about how you looked. I wanted to be with you anyway, but damn you’re beautiful, too, and I feel so lucky...wait...you didn’t answer. So...will you? Be my girlfriend, I mean?” He settled into someone much more shy and worried as if  _ he  _ was the one who was self-conscious. You decided to answer before this all turned out to be a hoax or a dream because even if it was only for a moment, this feeling was amazing.

“Kenma, yes. Yes I would love to be your girlfriend.” You laughed too, feeling all kinds of euphoria and elation and excitement.

“Look at that. You even have the prettiest smile I’ve ever seen. I can’t wait to see it everyday.”


	8. A Little Piece of Fruit (Picnic Date) Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Asahi have a peaceful picnic by the lake where you reflect a little about your journey together.
> 
> Asahi x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mentions of Disordered Eating, Therapy, Body Image Issues, Recovery

The afternoon sun of early summer felt so good on your skin. Good enough to make you completely forget the five months of brutal, frigid winter and chilly, wet spring. 

The breeze, carrying over from the lake, rustling the leaves above you just barely caressed your body, doing little to move your hair or the hem of your shirt either but still feeling lovely as it passed.

What felt even better was the touch of the man lying beside you on his side, brushing his fingers up and down the length of your arm. You weren’t facing him, choosing to lay on your back instead, but you knew his eyes were on you. Those gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes were surely drinking in every last detail of your appearance today. He may have even been smiling softly. You couldn’t confirm because looking over at him guaranteed your cheeks to flush. No way had ever looked at you with the kind of love he carried in his eyes in your presence, and after nearly two years, you still weren’t used to it, didn’t quite believe that you deserved it. So the perfectly blue sky would have to suffice. For now.

“One more bite for me, Pumpkin?” Asahi’s deep, warm tone tickled your eardrums as he pressed on a topic he knew to be very sensitive for you. You frowned just slightly, focusing on a passing cloud instead of the small piece of fruit he was offering.

You’d been able to hide how little you ate from him for almost two years. You avoided going on dates where food would be involved and always had an excuse from ‘not being really hungry’ to ‘I ate before I got here’. It wasn’t until you’d been moved in with him for a few weeks that he noticed how the groceries didn’t seem to go any faster or how you seemed to pick at your plate and move things around to make it seem like you’d consumed more than you had. The fact that you weren’t noticeably small by any means also made it easy for your eating habits to go unnoticed.

The confrontation had been unbelievably gentle, but also devastating. Having to explain why you did the things you did was hard, and the problem didn’t cease to exist just because Asahi was now aware. But that was four months ago. And since then, you’d both been going to therapy, you to work out your issues and Asahi to learn how to better help you. You could honestly say you’d made a lot of progress.

Things weren’t perfect, but they were definitely better. You turned to Asahi and nodded choosing to look into his pretty eyes instead of at the food, but you opened your mouth and allowed him to place the fruit on your tongue. Slowly, you chewed. You found that you almost enjoyed the taste and texture, but what you enjoyed more was Asahi’s warm hand cupping your cheek and his thumb brushing over your skin as you swallowed. The way he looked at you was so open and so passionate, and it felt like something was hanging in the air between you.

But instead of speaking, Asahi smiled and leaned in to place a soft kiss on the corner of your mouth. His hair, long and waved and loose, tickled your face and you reached up to tuck a few strands behind his ear. He turned his head for just a moment to kiss the inside of your wrist before turning back to you.

“I am so proud of you.” He only smiled brighter as he watched your eyes widen in surprise. “It’s okay, Pumpkin.” He kissed your forehead. “I’m proud of you.” A kiss to your nose. “And I love you.”

And when he pressed his lips to yours this time, you forgot everything but him. You forgot the leftover food from the picnic. You forgot your body and food related anxieties. You forgot the lake and the trees and the shining sun above.

All that remains was Asahi’s love for you and yours for him.


	9. Caffeine (Coffee Date) Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi wants to meet for lunch, but you're the one with news to share.
> 
> Daichi x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Pregnancy

You sat anxiously and alone at the table meant for two in your favorite coffee shop. Daichi had asked if you were free for lunch in the middle of today which was rare with his work. So you’d taken the rest of the day off to meet him. 

You’d only been married for a few months, and going on dates still felt like they did when you were only boyfriend and girlfriend. As you sipped on the small ginger tea you’d ordered, you kept looking towards the door, waiting for Daichi’s arrival. Of course, you were early. It didn’t surprise you at all when your husband walked in right on time. He spotted you immediately and waved before heading to the counter to pick up the food he told you he’d pre-ordered. While you waited for him to come over, you tried to calm your nerves. You glanced between the back of his head and the sparking wedding ring on your hand to reassure you until a tray was placed in front of you.

“Hey Dumplin’. I hope you haven’t been waiting long.” 

You smiled and shook your head as his towering figure leaned over to peck you on the cheek.

“I’m surprised you had time for a date in the middle of the day!” You said and reached for one of the various items he’d brought over.

“I pulled some strings. I get a lot more leeway now that I’ve moved up to detective level.” He began eating as well, stopping to tell you how beautiful you looked today between bites.

Despite your current anxiety, Daichi had an incredible way of putting you at ease. And you were always excited to see him. Not once had it gotten old. Not once had your smile faltered upon seeing him walk in the door or hearing him on the phone. Everything was going to be fine, you were sure of that.

But why did you feel so nervous?

“You seem kind of quiet today, baby. Is something wrong?”

You looked up, eyes wide because it always surprised you how perceptive he could be.

“I-I’m okay.” You answered quickly, not wanting him to worry.

“Are you sure? Does it have something to do with the tea you're drinking? It’s not your usual latte. Is it bad? Do you want me to order something else for you?” 

He even noticed the tea? You figured you might as well get it out at this point. Daichi wasn’t gonna let this go, and you didn’t really want him to.

“So...I guess it kind of is about the tea...I can’t have caffeine anymore…” You started and looked down at the mug in your hands.

“Okay…” Daichi tried to get a read on your face, but couldn’t pick up anything particular with your downcast eyes. “Are you sick? Is it an allergy?”

“I guess you can consider it a condition? A temporary one…” You answered thoughtfully and finally looked up, giving him a glimpse of the anxiety plaguing your expression.

“Dumplin’ please help me out here. I’m worried. Are you gonna be okay?” He reached over to grab the hand where your wedding band was, rubbing the back of it slowly.

“I’m pretty sure I’ll be fine...do you...remember the exact words of your first question?” You asked and lifted your mug for another sip as you waited. It took him a minute to scroll back and recall, but he did.

“Yeah I said, ‘You seem kind of quiet today, baby. Is something wrong?’ Is this a clue?”

You nodded and smiled.

“Okay...quiet?”

You shook your head no.

“Wrong?”

Another no.

“Kind?”

No again. Daichi frowned, clearly very confused as none of the other words really seemed important. There wasn’t anything really left except…

“Baby? I called you baby. Is that it?”

Finally, and very slowly, you gave him an affirming nod, wondering how long it would take for him to connect the dots.

“Okay, I call you baby all the time...and Dumplin’ and sweetheart and gorgeous, but baby? What could that mean?...baby...ba...by?”

You raised your eyebrows expectantly and leaned towards him, propping your elbows up on the table.

“Wait...does that mean-? Are you? Are we?” His eyes widened as you began to nod more energetically, conforming what he hadn’t even put into words yet. “Dumplin’, are you pregnant?”

“Yes!” You exclaimed, trying to keep your voice down in the mostly empty café. “I-I know we’ve only been married for a few months, but we agreed to stop using protection, and-”

“Baby, you don’t have to explain anything. I’ve wanted this for as long as we’ve been together. Come here.” He stood up, coming to your side of the table to pull you to your feet as well so that he could wrap you in his strong arms and envelop you in all of the love his heart could create.

“Are you sure the timing isn’t bad?” You mumbled into his shoulder, letting the remaining anxiety seep out of you so that he could wash it away entirely.

“The timing is perfect, Dumpling.” He pulled back and kissed you lovingly on the lips, the rest of the coffee shop completely forgotten by now, before pulling back to gaze into your pretty eyes. “We’re gonna be parents. I’m so happy.”


	10. Constellations (Stargazing) Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend a weekend away in the countryside where Akaashi shows you some of his favorite constellations and gives you a few 'gifts'.
> 
> Akaashi x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Marking, Biting, Hickies, Vaginal Sex, Outdoors Sex on Private Property
> 
> Pretty tame overall <3

“So if you follow the line of my arm, you’ll see the star that is basically the collar of OoInu or Canis Major.” You watched Akaashi’s hand move, trying to make out the constellation he was trying to describe. He’d been pointing them out for a little while as you laid your head on his chest and looked up at the night sky.

Renting out a cabin in the countryside had been a wonderful idea, and you were feeling so much better than you had a few days ago now that the stress of everyday life was behind you for a little while. Now, even though you didn’t understand much about astronomy, you were content to just sit and listen to Akaashi’s soft, intelligent voice.

“Over there is one you might be more familiar with. It’s called Gemini. See those two stars are like the heads of two people and the one below is where their hands join.”

“Oh yeah I think I can kind of see that one.” You mused and squinted your eyes as if that would help. It didn’t, but you thought you were looking in the right place.

Akaashi laughed at your cluelessness, genuinely admiring how you always gave his interests a chance. He was so grateful to have you in his life. 

“Okay, so this one is called Cetus. See there’s the head…” Once you’d located the constellation, Akaashi’s hand fell, disappearing under your sweater as he leaned down to kiss the top of your head. “Cetus looks very similar to the pattern I left on your stomach last night.” The way his voice dropped lower made you cross your legs instinctively. He traced over the bruises from last night, tickling your skin and flooding you with the memory of his mouth all over you.

“And for tonight, if you’re up for it, I want to place another.” 

You didn’t even have to think to respond with an eager yes. He loved marking your body and you were happy to let him. He smirked and kissed you long and slow for a while before moving down to your neck to tease a dark hickey he’d left there. You moaned softly and ran your fingers through his hair as he turned you over and started working lower. He skipped completely over your chest in favor of teasing his work from last night before finally reaching his intended destination between your legs. He kissed along your inner thigh and looked up at you.

“I think Cygnus would look beautiful here, don’t you, Blossom?” He asked, swiping his wet tongue along your skin. You whined and nodded yes, unable to speak as the adrenaline coursed through you.

“Good girl.” He praised you and bit down hard on his starting spot before sucking your plush skin into his mouth. The pain of the initial bite almost immediately gave way to pleasure as Akaashi marked you, claiming you as his with a constellation signature.

“Cygnus is Greek for Swan. Legend goes that Zeus transformed into a swan to seduce Leda who was the mother of Gemini and Helen of Troy.” He began to explain, stopping between marks to soothe the skin and explain the lore. The way his breath brushed over your core only served to heighten your arousal more as he spoke. You silently thanked yourself for not wearing underwear in the hopes of something like this happening.

“A different tale says that Orpheus was killed and placed into the sky as a swan right next to his lyre.” Akaashi began brushing his thumb over your swelling clit making you toss your head back in pleasure and widen your legs even more. 

“Look at how beautiful this turned out. Almost as pretty as you, Blossom. Almost as pretty as this quivering pussy.” He admired your body, continuing those slow swipes across your sensitive nub and watching you writhe beneath him. “I think a reward is in order.” 

“Please Keiji…” You moaned out, knowing he would want to hear you say this. “Please fuck me, please. I need you inside.” He only smirked and pushed inside you, surprising you as you didn’t even realize he’d undressed. Not that you could think about the logistics or care when you felt so  _ full.  _ Akaashi groaned as he immediately bottomed out, aided by how slick you were from the way he touched you. 

He cursed and pushed your sweater up so that he could see more of his work. You were practically covered in pretty little bruises from the past few days, Perseus along your arm, Lynx across your breasts. Aquila on your ribs, Leo Minor on your neck. The sight of you in all of his work spurred him on, causing him to pound into you at rapid pace, stretching your insides and making you cry out to the stars as your body ascended toward them with the approaching orgasm. 

Just at the edge, Akaashi growled and lifted your body into his lap, using his strength to bounce you up and down as you fell over the edge, clinging to his back and scratching along his skin, your own form of marking. Akaashi came to that feeling along with your insides fluttering around him, revelling in how you milked him of every last drop as you lifted your face to the sky, feeling one with the stars you both loved so much.


End file.
